TK has fun
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: T.K. paired with various Digimon girls


here's a story for T.K. to bang the girls. this chapter will feature him and Kari cheering up Yolei after a nasty breakup

* * *

T.K. groaned as Kari blew his cock. They had started this part of their relationship about two weeks ago. Luckily, Tai didn't know about this. Otherwise he'd be dead meat. T.K. pushed on her head as he came down her throat. He smiled at his girlfriend's pink lingerie. Before they could continue though, Kari got a text on her cell phone. She pulled it out, checking the text.

"Well, looks like Mimi and Sora are gonna be punishing my brother for a whole week," Kari said.

"They find out he was dating them both?" T.K. asked.

"Oh, yeah. So, looks like I'll be staying with you for the next week, less if Tai can't resist touching them."

"Nice. So, what do you wanna do now?"

Before Kari answered his question, his house phone. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Yolei's place.

"Hey, Yolei, what's up? We haven't seen you at school all week."

"_No, this is her older sister Chizuru. She hasn't gone to school all week. She's been cooped up in her room nonstop. She hasn't even come out for dinner. We're really worried about her. Could you and Kari come over and try to talk some sense into her while the rest of us go on a vacation?_"

"Sure thing. We'll be right over."

T.K. hung up, and turned to his girlfriend.

"Looks like we gotta talk some sense into Yolei. We should get dressed and head over there."

"Alright."

The young couple got dressed in their usual attire and went to the Inoue apartment. T.K. rang the doorbell, and was greeted by her mom.

"Oh, so glad you got here so fast."

"Well, I do live downstairs. So, where's her room?"

"Oh, I know where it is. After all, I have been here for slumber parties."

"Alright. We'll leave her in your hands."

Yolei's family walked out the door, and left the couple to the youngest of the Inoues. The couple went to Yolei's room, and walked right in. They found her in her underwear, crying into her pillow.

"I told you, this is not something I wanna talk to my family about this! So just go on your stupid vacation!"

"They're already gone, and called us to get you out of this funk," Kari said.

"Speaking of funk, when was the last time you had a shower?" T.K. asked. "No offence, but you smell worse than 20 Numemon in the sewer, and I know what that smells like, trust me."

"A shower's not gonna wash away my pain."

"Why don't you tell us what's got you like this?"

"I can't. It's too painful."

"That's fine. We can always resort to other ways of making you talk."

Kari looked at her boyfriend, and smiled as she saw the motion in his fingers. Kari made the same movement. Yolei turned, and saw the motions they were making.

"No, no no no no!"

Her protests were all for naught as Kari and T.K. started tickling the megane girl. She was laughing her butt off as they mercilessly tickled her. T.K.'s fingers played with her toes while Kari tickled her sides while her tongue swirled around her belly button. This continued for about ten minutes before Yolei cracked.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!"

Kari and T.K. did as she asked, and stopped their assault. Yolei took a minute to catch her breath. Once she did, she started talking.

"Well, it all started a week ago during my one-year anniversary with Ken."

-Flashback to a week earlier-

Yolei is brushing her hair, eagerly awaiting her knight in shinning armor. She heard her phone ring, and seeing the caller ID, answered right away.

"Well, hello, handsome," she said. "Are you on your way?"

"_Um, actually, I've got some bad news,_" Ken said sadly.

"Well, what is it?"

"_My father got a promotion, and is being transferred to America._"

"What are you saying, Ken?"

"_It's over, Yolei. We can't see each other anymore. I'm breaking up with you._"

Yolei's heart stopped.

"You… you… ASSHOLE! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? OVER THE PHONE? YOU JERK! WHY I OUGHTA-!"

Before she could finish her rant, she heard her phone beep. He had hung up on her. She tossed her phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces, and started sobbing into her pillow.

-End flashback-

"So that's why you haven't been answering any of my calls," Kari said.

"Yeah," Yolei said, feeling tears fall down again.

Kari comforted her friend while T.K. put his thinking face on. Moments later, he came up with an idea.

"How about a threesome?"

The girls looked at him in shock.

"A threesome? Why?"

"To help you get over your break-up with Ken. So, what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun to me," Kari said.

Yolei was a bit nervous, but decided to go along with it. So all three teens took off their clothes one-by-one until they were all completely naked. They started off with T.K. getting a double blowjob. He groaned at the sensation of having both chicks giving him a blowjob. He soon came while Kari had it in her mouth. She eagerly shared it with Yolei, and once they had their fill, Kari had Yolei lay down.

"Now, Yolei, it may hurt at first, but T.K. will make you feel good before you know it."

"Wait you two have already gone this far?"

"Yeah. Don't tell my brother though. He'll have a conniption."

T.K. positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly plunged into her pussy, making her shriek in pain. He waited a minute to let her adjust before he started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. After a few minutes of going slow, Kari got tired of waiting and took action. She got behind her boyfriend, and inserted her tongue into his anus. This caused him to pick up the pace, surprising Yolei. Her pain was being replaced with pleasure. She came four minutes later, unable to take the pleasure. She also passed out from the sensation. T.K. pulled out of her and turned to his girlfriend. He fucked her pussy hard, making her cum every 10 seconds for 11 minutes until he came. He pulled out, totally exhausted. As the three of them snuggled up, Kari turned to her boyfriend.

"So, where'd you get the idea for a threesome?"

T.K. blushed a deep red at the question, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, back before Patamon beat Devimon, we released a Digimon who owned an ousen from Devimon's control. He was so grateful, he let us stay for free, and late that night, I heard noises, and found your brother having a threesome with Mimi and Sora."

"Hmm. I see. Night, handsome."

"Good night, beautiful."

The two of them fell asleep, and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

suggestions for the next chapter, please


End file.
